


Caged

by FandomBloc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cage, M/M, Sexy Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBloc/pseuds/FandomBloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott gets put in a giant cage<br/>Danny has a little fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged

“Hey, Babe this isn’t funny.”

“Of course it is. Kinda cute”

“Let me out. Derek’s going to kill you”

“Screw Derek, Let me have my fun.”

Danny smirked at Scott as he was eyeing him through the bars of the cage. Earlier that day Danny bought a rather large cage, with the notion of fulfilling his strange fantasy of seeing him in a cage. And by some magical convenience, he convinced him into it, and now he’s having second thoughts.

“Stop taking photos and let me out.”

“Aw but babe, you look so cute. Like a puppy.”

“More like a sex slave” Scott scoffed. A smile slowly spreads across Danny’s face, hovering over the cage, “Getting ideas?” he asked

“You’ll see soon enough” open the cage door and slip inside. He’s lying down beneath him, massaging his chest; Scott relaxes a bit and slips his hands up his shirt and down his pants, grabbing Danny’s ass.

Danny groans a little, ”I want you, right now wolf-boy.”

“In here?” he nod, “it’s a little cramped though”

“Come on, it makes it _that_ much more exciting. Plus it’s a little intimate.”

“Where did you get this cage anyways?”

“Are you really asking that question?”

“You’re right, I don’t want to know.”

“Come on, play time”

Scott chuckles a little, “Alright, we’re going to have to switch places then” Scott and Danny rearranged themselves, taking their shirts off in the process. Pressing their bodies together tightly as he stuck his tongue in Danny’s mouth, letting out a small groan in a failed attempt to try to gain dominance. Scott pins Danny down, and takes the rest of his clothes off. He watches intently as his boyfriend strips down.

“Can’t wait to ride you babe.” Danny licks his lips

“Time to play” Scott growls and grabs the base of his dick; he’s flicking his tongue across the head of it. Danny hissed and shifted, eyes changing colour. Ever since Scott claimed him as his mate, physical contact sent waves of flaming ecstasy coursing through Danny, making sex extremely pleasurable. Danny pushed his fingers through Scott’s hair as his head bobbed, taking the length of Danny’s cock.

“Slow down” he panted, pulling Scott up for a sloppy kiss. Danny licked the Scott’s jawline and sucked a fresh love bite into his neck, making the wolf in him purr. Their hands explored each other, tongues tasting and their passionate shook the cage. Danny got up and flipped Scott onto his back and brought his legs up, lining up is cock with Scott’s hole; just teasing him. The two wolves growled eagerly, nipping at each other, lightly scratching the other, it was obvious that the two needed more than simple foreplay. Scott gripped the sides of the cage as Danny entered him,

“More. Stop moving so slowly”

“Like this?” Danny smirked and caught his mate by surprise as he thrust hard and quickly, Scott hitched and groaned, his mouth going slack.

“Ahhhh, yes, haaaaah FUCK”

“Yeah?”

“FUCK yeah.”

Danny paused; “good, now stop talking” Scott chuckled, which was short lived as Danny rocked back into him.

Danny rocked harder and faster, their wolves growling for more. Their claws griped each other and the walls of the cage. Scott made a sound that was a mix between a moan and a  howl.

“Ahhh, fuck. Danny, I’m cumming. Fuck FUCK FUCK UNHHHH!” Streams of white hot cum lapped against their stomachs and chests. Danny licked his lips and brought his mate closer for a sloppy kiss. It took them a while to catch their breath and stop themselves from shifting.

“That” Scott panted “was great”

“Yeah, it was fun”

They sat in the cage for a while longer, until Scott chuckled

“What’s so funny babe?”

“Aha, nothing. We just broke the cage.”

Danny looked around; the bars were bent and pushed outwards. He smiled “Rough and wild is great, isn’t it?”


End file.
